Beautiful Yet Unseen
by Wufflepuff
Summary: Everyone knew them, The Phantom Prince and The rumoured Princess of The Shadows. The only mist beings there were. No one saw them. Everyone knew them. Yet no one noticed them. Tetsuya and his sister are never noticed. One day someone sees them, this is what happens after. This is his story. This is her story. This is their story. A story of two invisible people and their journey.
1. Pretty, Pretty Eyes

Pretty, Pretty Eyes

Third person pov.

The girl ran around the street in the city of Shutoku, her brother had decided to explore more of the Teiko empire. She yelled and screamed in people's faces. You would expect people to yell and scream back. However they passed her and didn't blink an eye. They didn't notice the boy either. She darted around smiling, laughing wildly. Yelling to an invisible world. Then she frowned.

"Testu why does no one ever notice me?" the girl asked sadly "Did I do something rude?" Despite being exposed to the worlds dark secrets, illegal activities, she had seen people do such unexplainably cruel things. She saw all this yet she couldn't grasp why she remained invisible to the world.

The girl tilted her head confused, she had asked this question so many times but Tetsuya always answered.

"No you didn't do anything wrong, you are just special. You are always unseen, people pass through you like mist. We are creatures of the mist. You are special more special than me." the boy answered fondly. He was normally expressionless but had a soft spot for his younger sister.

She nodded accepting the answer happily. She threw herself onto the road. Normally people would panic, cars would break violently, normally a passerby would yell to her to move. Though this is not a 'normally' sort of situation.

"Hey, world. Did you hear that big brother says I'm special so one day I will make everyone know of my existence. Hahahahahahahahaaahhaaahaaahaaha." She called out merrily. The car charged at her full speed. The wind caused her slightly waved blue-white hair to blow about. Her light purple-blue eyes twinkled in exhilaration. The car passed right threw her. She laughed violently. She was a risk taker. When you can not be hit, when you can't manage to die. You crave it.

Tetsuya Kuroko had been even the name The Phantom Prince, and his younger sister was dubbed The Princess Of the Shadows.

Ever since the great wars, the tension between the Teiko Empire and the Uncrowned Rulers Empire had been very high. Teiko was bigger but the Uncrowned were a lot more violent. The name was rather stupid since most of the Uncrowned Kings were on Teiko's side, and as Kuroko's sister so nicely put it 'it is really stupid, the person who named the pace should really take a story lesson.' Either way the crime rate shot up. Then shot down, the "Ghost Siblings moved from place to place, like apparitions. However countless people were saved, countless crimes stopped. Even the community 'police' often got header ups in the form of blue memes. It was ironic they had helped society so much but no one knew their identity. Not even a single clue.

Yet here they were walking through the streets of Shutoku like proper ghosts.

The girl returned to her brother side giving him surprise hug. Then casually walked beside him.

Then an event that would change everything happened. The person they met was not super important, they would not become lovers in fact it was pretty ordinary for such a strange event.

Kuroko accidentally bumped into a boy, the guy was in his teens. Black hair kept stroked backwards and sharp slate blue/grey eyes. He was wearing white and orange uniform. SO probably one of the protectors of the area. "Oh, sorry." Kuroko said out of reflex.

"Yeah sorry about that. I really missed you!" the boy replied apologising.

Kuroko blinked, his sister blinked. Someone had noticed him. 'I'm going to get to know this guy. He is interesting, I might find someone higher up, then have something to do.' He did not need to tell his younger sister, she used her concentration and colour added to her and she became visible, weak presence yes. Invisible? No.

"Wooooowwww! You have such pretty, pretty eyes." she squealed. "Judging by your beautiful eyes you must be a hawk shifter."

"Oh. OH! Hi, are you two siblings?" He asked.

"Yup, we are siblings he is older by a bit. Only a couple of hours. Though apparently I' more childish." she replied giving Kuroko another hug."

"Oh, cool I'm Kazunari Takao an I'm proud to say part of the Shutoku protecting unit." he replied just as cheerfully.

The girl with her easy to get along personality quickly struck up a friendship. Even calling him Takao like friends. At that point he could easily say he was friends with the pair. Then it struck him.

"Oh, right what's your name?" he asked.

"Oh this is Tetsuya Kuroko and I'm Cateri Kuroko. We are also known as the ghost siblings." she chirped.

' And you have to blurt it out like that' Tetsuya thought.'oh well he was going to find out sooner or later.

"W. . .w. . .what!?" he exclaimed.

"You noticed Tetsu because of your sharp hawk vision. After all you do have such such pretty,pretty eyes!"


	2. Shutoku Protection Unit

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33ccd16e7b7a5b0293fcb5fd21c72d6f"Takao POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d18f9ca9475a3fb3aba9ad39b49d209"Hold on a sec. Right brain! The kids I have been talking to for the last, half hour are the famous Ghost Siblings. A part of him said it made perfect sense. Since he didn't notice Kuroko until he spoke to him and Cateri just. . .Appeared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="989972a928558d2d25da60decb79e0ae""Wow? I'm honoured. I really did not expect you guys to come pay Shutoku a visit."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24e97e70c3bcb68327e168b040281676""Yeah well. We heard about the retrieval plan. The one to retrieve the members taken by the Uncrowned, apparently you are the first to get your members back." Kuroko said plainly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49c45bc4322544d80ccf22cbb898f9a1""Yeah. Um you really know a lot, you even know about the sequenced attack against the Uncrowned to get our kidnapped members back. You even know the order. Are you to help?" he dared ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9af3b0bc19321719c7f6b9d91d786c27""Yup and I'm here to get to know more people so. We would like to assist the Shutoku Protection Unit!" She stated, her eyes flashing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0efc4cbc24d23b87740acb4f7836ea04""Yes! Of course! This day is really going right for once. Shall we fly there?" he said happily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec249ede826c86882a7b04b86d9d52f7""Yes, we are both quite light so I hope you can carry us both." Kuroko replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f5dc5d12b722dc0724dd81aac6d3bc7"Iwent to a side road and transformed into my semi-hawk form a pair of strong sturdy hawk wings spread open. "Shall we get going?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da726dde1584f57b084b06eee871f022"With that we took off. To the Shutoku Protection Unit. It was located in the mountains . We landed and my majestic wings disappeared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13452e2b67abe9e9a4b8e4bd86106599""Wooooh. That was even better than being hit by a car!" Cateri yelled. Twirling around like a ballerina. A dodgy, reckless ballerina. At this point I am not going to bother ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="233baf2fb6041ca3c1fefa3a1074e467""Alright this way. I'll introduce you to the heads." I walked towards the office. Where my a certain someone was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c112f1bbe494d4c3fc2e1fb6a52f768c"I open the door after knocking."Shin-chan, guys we have some assistants."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73b11f106e59dcfdbeb8bbb19dbaef75""Takao, you can not just trust random people, also I do not see anyone there." Modorima scolds. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32ca07ea70840e55101d5527c7d9362b"I laugh, "That may be because they are the legendary Phantom Prince and Princess of The Shadows." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2f6367f29e88c046b9a411e8dd828d9""Hello." Kuroko says as plainly as possible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89e704e2a7e3fe6a9d39e5c8206d3823""Oh, alright. I still do not see the Princess." he says slowly still surprised./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dba93a89cf73db4df248cb6fa7e2d3e""That is because Cat expended too much concentration. Her power is not stable, she is too powerful for her body and mind. Therefore she is naturally completely invisible. This is both a major problem and a major benefit." Kuroko states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9f9593ff9475be95b912b00cb201422""Oh alright, so I can't hear her either? Also how is it a bad thing isn't that a good thing." Midorima asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="030a3c95c1cfabfd2dd07c231efbb7d5""It means she is constantly ignored and due to her personality she starts to really need human contact, also once she hit her head and fell unconscious,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5952c0fe701e1c8f71cad2da7fb46f4c"' people just walked past her. It was not until I found her that I got her medical treatment. She can not go to hospital, play with other children or go to school. She is literally a ghost. So now she practically craves human contact." Kuroko explained sadly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70269941e8b658e1d7b8714bb3aead03"The must really suck, I think./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8021a08dc518ec988912d0fcf0c2cbda""Oh I see the problem. Well you said you wish to help us. How do you intend to do that?" Midorima questions, always thinking logically. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="774ddd32071165128701e53cb539bd4c"Tsk, so technical. Thought that is part of the many reasons I love him. Wait. Wait, never mid I have no chance. Ok me think about something else./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d96fcd64685acc57af29310553c2814c""Well, if the two of us go invisible we can scout the area, get the layout, however in full invisible mode we can't touch anything since we are literally mist."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8597c3035e9a43328eb2620d94b9265"Midorima nods,"You should head out at night."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa2af034bc7914f67ddef09037830b0b""Are you a beta?" a soft voice calls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a97d8cd9d550b455c7551178ac7a5dd0""Who was that!" Midorima says alarmed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac2b499f05bc687a84075353e4e8e40e""Cateri, please do remember not to scare people like that!" Kuroko sighs/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43c341694d8d0e7a47d3c126bae5c226""Sorry! Though Midorima-kun you are a beta aren't you. With enhanced long range hand-eye coordination?" the voice carries on. even though I know she is here, it is stilll a little bit eerie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="797860957d6682b608c5bf268d538c3b""Yes. . . How did you know?" he questions suspiciously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f65c4e52032388dee7de04f201a18c90""I don't know I just can." she comments. "Well never mind, lets go and scout the place. Lets reunite the Shutoku Protection Unit!"/p 


	3. Just A Passer By

Cateri POV

Invisible. A ghost. Mist. This was my true form. It is quite interesting but if I died, I would die alone in a crowd of people.

I crossed the border travelling via mist is certainly quicker. Its dark, how normal, it is too normal.

Nightime in enemy territory, standing next to a selling ground for supernatural creatures was however not so normal. I look at the guards casually scattered about, lazy not expecting an attack.

I sketch on a notebook converted to mist with a pencil transformed to mist. Mist.

I glide through the wall unable to touch, unable to be touched.

I glide past the cells, cells without the warmth of light, cells with mocking small, barred windows, cells with scratched name tags. Cells, cells I want to break. However I am unable to touch. I'll comeback for you, in another time, circumstance, living in a new city. Then I see it, a cell named 'Shutoku'.

I glide through drawing my path as I go.

K. Miyaji, Kiyoshi Miyaji. Tall and slim. Strict and hardworking. Harsh but harsh on himself I wonder what life as prisoner has reduced him to.

The figure chained to the ground was feeble, sad. The dirt and grey overshadowed the blonde hair. blood was crusty and dried on the ground he was dressed in a piece of ripped clothe draped, pipped over his legs. The cold, the grey, the pain, the suffering of a thousand souls.

A ghost and a dying boy.

'Miyaji-senpai.' I silently mouthed. He is awake the tears were dry on his face. His almost bare body sprawled and chained to the cold ground. I crouch down to the shivering figure.

I turn to a physical form, not to be seen but to be heard.

"Miyaji-senpai, are you forgotten?" I ask quietly.

He jumps and shrinks to the wall,"W. . .Who is there?" came the rusty, scared voice. I notice a little bit of tired blood.

"I don't know. I repeat Miyaji-senpai are you forgotten?" I ask once more.

He relaxes a little bit, aware I am probably a hallucination.

"I don't know,I ended up here because I sacrificed myself to my teammates in a war." He replies, coughing a little, using a long discarded voice.

"Do you regret that?" I ask another question, am I being rude?

"I used to but. . .I guess I would rather be here than know they are suffering next a door. "

"That is a good answer, I like you, one who thrives in a place of cruelty must have a strong heart to keep the darkness out. Expect to be freed soon, Miyaji-senpai." I say in a singsong voice.

"Oh! Thanks, who are you really?"

"Me? I am just a simple passer by. I'll be off, goodbye Miyaji-senpai."

TIME SKIP BACK TO SHUTOKUUUUUU!

"I am back." I yell.

"Cateri-san!" Takao yells back, then with a little bit of worry"How is Miyaji doing?"

"Very well. I have a plan but I only want two people too many people will be inconvenient." I yell back.

I appear in physical form, right in front of Takao.

"AAAH!" he shrieks whispers,"I don't think inviting Otsubo-senpai is a good idea by the way, he was in a relationship with Miyaji-senpai, it might be hard."

"Ummmmmm, I know could you and Midorima-kun come.I'll need your wings to carry him back and Midorima's long, vision eyesight." I state.

"I'm gone Shin-chan?"

"Yes, I will go, don't call me Shin-chan!" He says annoyed.

Then I blurt out,"Do you really dislike being called Shin-chan?"

AWKWARD SILENCE.

"On second thought forget I said that, lets go! The earlier the better." I hurriedly state.

"Yup, lets go!" and with that we take of, the other members biding us good luck, my brother gives me a slight nod. The TELEPATHIC sibling link tells me he says be careful,(not literally but I know him very well!).

I am coming back, this time I won't be just a passerby, I will be the Princess of The Shadows!


	4. Back At Home

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Takao POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The plan is that I flew ahead in Hawk form and scout and confirm coast was clear. Midorima is sitting next to Cateri on the mist, frustrated I can't get my conversation with him out my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"FLASHBACK/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Shin-chan, are you alright, you can tell me!" I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I am just uncomfortable with going into enemy territory but this plan will not fail, like my eye- hand coordination will never fail!" He claims./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I brush the back of my hand against his. "Hiding your insecurities like that, it's one of the things that makes me love you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He jerks back and looks at me with cold eyes,"Don't! How many times do I have to tell you I don't love you!" He storms off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I hold my hand to my chest and whisper back, "I know, I know that you don't love me. I just can't stop myself from loving you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"FLASHBACK ENDED/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Midorima POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I sit next to Cateri in silence, I don't understand how I am to speak with someone I can't see, I can see Kuroko so talking to him is easier but they both appear rather suddenly. I shift my glasses up my nose, looking at my taped fingers, todays lucky item was a silver fork with a fancy embroidery, also it was Cancer's lucky day. I cringe thinking about my earlier encounter with Takao, it wasn't that I didn't love. . . No I didn't love him!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Your heart is in a turmoil!" Cateri casually said in my ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Jumping from shock and surprise I nearly fell of, I felt a girl grab my wrist and shakily haul me back on. Cateri flickered in front of me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Honestly as I said earlier your in denial. Is it your pride or is it the fact he is a man?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""W. . .What are you talking about? I do not understand what you are trying to say?" I feign ignorance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Are you in love with Takao-kun?" she asks as bluntly as possible, I desperately want to escape the situation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Um." I shift my glasses again."Well you are blunt. . ."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I am? Really! I guess I just say what makes sense to me. I often say things without realising how potentially awkward they are. I never really interact with people so I am not too good with speaking." she sighs. "So what is your answer?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I don't know." I figure avoiding the question may be futile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Really follow your instinct, he is your mate after all cross species relationships aren't that rare."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I stop,"H. . .How did you know all that." She didn't see. Wait, can mist-beings read minds?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""As I said before I just know these things I can control mist. Remember my power is too great for my body so I often do things without realising or fully understanding. Unlike my brother my only weakness is that I can sometimes go overload." she sighs once more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't tell me that mist counts as mist in the heart!" I exclaim. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Perhaps?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Then I see the signal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It is the signal!" I tell her quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Right lets go! Answer the question later." With that She stood up and swiftly steered the mist to the ground, I found mist covering my being./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Stay here use your eyesight to keep an eye out." Cateri mumbles before gliding of I stay hidden in the forest. I zone in I can see the slave building./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I sit still and hope for the best. The plan was that Cateri would go in, materialise unbound Miyaji-senpai then replace him with a fake mist version. She would run out, then pick me up. Miyajji would stay with her and I would use my medical skills to patch him up the best I can./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I pray for success and clutch the fork./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Miyaji POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I wake up at a familiar voice,"Oh,passer-by." I cough, the pain wrecking my lungs. Then I jump. In front of me stood a girl with long blue hair and sparkly eyes. She was dressed in a blue, dress. She looked so out of place in this dump./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hello Miyaji-senpai, I am Cateri Kuroko, Princess of the Shadows. I have come to return you to Shutoku." She hurriedly explained. She uses. . .Mist? To cut my chains. I wince, the constant rubbing caused my wrists and ankles to bleed. Pain washed over. The cold constantly plagued me. Then the girl smiled, once again she looked like a fairy standing in a pit of demons./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Who are you with?" I croak, she snaps the last of my chains and says"I am just an ally of Shutoku." She created some sort of person with this mist. It was. . .Me. She picked me up and I felt mist cover me and I am lifted onto a platform-feeling thing. Then she stood up and flew t the wall. Before I could protest she flew through the wall and out. I felt tired. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey, Cateri how is Otsobu-kun?" I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Just as I plunge into nothingness. She replies"He is fine, he is waiting back at home."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p 


	5. Sorted Out

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf4117d00b4a71fe4a9647d9e6ceccae"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN KNB SADLY/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7136b6f4abdd602c61c20dfb066879a2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Cateri POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cedecb6292263c215efed7c767aed19"I sigh and watch Midorima-kun patch up Miyaji-senpa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="281302e124e2b0c8f53f88f520d35e41"What a cruel world./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="796d9ba72507909559a1b4e7443fe4b9"What an unfair place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="270993cbdffa919282fce09d285dfce8"A place where no one understands my brother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d95dfe5dd49701f480800bce73985902"A place where I am ignored./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9998d6765162d747f5f8c0deeea9de78"A place where people sell slaves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f5a227caa0bef888976a061f1de71a5"A place where they break the strongest amongst us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53727bc49890d8e12901fb6ad7eae800"Where the strict are reduced to constant paranoia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e2cd14893db71897ed9583d963731a8"A place where the happy are reduced to flowing tears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdda9e05e7406d84c9a2443e9615a397"A place where people break./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="008775bf47816d3afb1180cb472b7c5c"I watch Takao-kun, his heart that throbs painfully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69c15dcb7018a24eb8c385636bd57da8"Midorima-kun who is in denial./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d7659234809d0104f752746fe3a47e8"Miyaji-senpai who has been unfairly scarred./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="868c00b1c71aa8bd518273814be825d6"Then me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0167df59a4472c55434782a8de440ff"No one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef681b322df27a776e047605176644c4"Lonely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6b2ff4f8e36b9e0136bc6b7310536ee"Invisible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ae4c608aef323067f207e38f692f772"Cateri Kuroko./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e89f6713a13eb32455182000159594b1"I sing quietly :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd1e6c7386804da8e9d1e8fff2b5b5f0"Cross your heart and say you've never given up/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55b00f23cfa8e45e1ab45d4e6e9b0b2f"That you carried on when every door was shut/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edd75de5b7b5527e602c36826aa5500c"That you live, you live with no regret!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f95070c2b2bf42c366997612f9f69ef"We wear a smile to hide that we've been hurt before/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b377c4f94509613a404a5a83fe6b065f"Keep our disasters in a suitcase by the door,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="276433049c59bc5f1d9c29c9d0b0cb01"'Cause you know, you know we're only human!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f455c8d3eaa873fc9b9ff84f07ab431"So lay your hands on the left behind/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3c9084f6a6767e76c8b6bb701ff6b23"We all know how it feels to be forgotten for a while./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a88169c54bd4f92cf9ff090fba900ebe"In a crowded place trying not to feel alone,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6583bb8c0a5e8277ecc30b4db9ec7f80"Just remember that we've all been broken once!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b535acad36a592cd180dd07710dbcee"Let's love the broken ones, yeah, yeah!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daaabd8452727700831828168489633b"Love the broken ones!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6074dcbc535b7ce376b1429784c15279"Raise your glass to all the words we never say/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9130bceb6abcd50a35383e83d63d350f"We do our best, but still we look the other way,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="947aeccb275623cbb4f1d06e0d0e7f3c"'Cause sometimes it's easier to run/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fd25e505e127c2946609eb3a660cfb3"'Cause after all, we're only human!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="653a39f2df0ece7d44b5fdd01291e31a"So lay your hands on the left behind/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="124617373184a43ba768887c2e48b543"We all know how it feels to be forgotten for a while./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5ec4cc6cfa280a18e9addc9f68233ca"In a crowded place trying not to feel alone,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09fa43fc2f8363f58a1bf2db67e5e9cd"Just remember that we've all been broken once!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7663becd70bc74a127b29479268174a7"Let's love the broken ones, yeah, yeah!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28f689a8b437a17de9042ac9104929ce"Love the broken ones!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="858c29b6fd1cb55ffded56422f518b63"Sometimes we're left behind,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7acbc1a3bee9b8ddcdc11e410692155"Feel like the only one,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0683e876ae8d89e52614269da6f5bb5a"But we were born to try/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f74284785a45a84fc7d231707d1bda46"Yeah, we're only human!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76bbb4b714bd95999301a08d62e34d88"So lay your hand on the left behind/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d942790ff12d7d419efc1a5833b4d42a"Yeah, we all know how it feels to be forgotten for a while/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ad2134cf7ffac5f01e848d3b82981ba"In a crowded place trying not to feel so alone,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a8398668a246b2057838ffc6d6b435b"Just remember that we've all been broken once!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9fe2359fb8e72afffb934b46718b67f"So let's love the broken ones, whoa-oh/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dbb1ec98206ad8afc1af3f4e41d4253"Love the broken ones, no no/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88cb60aa8e709d34a25d1b3d95fd947e"Let's love the broken ones, whoa oh whoa oh/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="398147573ebb3c6a1a3cc76ea325b1ae"Love the broken ones, yeah-yeah./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d9cad2ea173234b5e27916c3eb08a62"Let's love the broken ones!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7476813b2b990b49ca098764e9340900"I finish. Midorima-kun and Takao look at me surprised, I am solid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6d00b79b169ef0167c59a0a170cc79d""I materialize when I feel a strong emotion." I explain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="020a0be912a99bc853e512e4e64504fa"I arrive at Shutoku. Miyaji-senpai is rushed to hospital./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1447ec38b201c40aab07a0b700404101"I look at Midorima, he looks back still unsure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6eeb9fc1773c7e41ea0e33764bcb8fe""If you saw Takao like Miyaji-senpai would your heart break?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d4927f830f68bc0a5e0e1a6603cd250""Yeah, it would. Takao is annoying, overly optimistic, bratty but I do love him." He says blushing. I smile I feel better./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3df45519f50208bcf64cf51ce30ac0a4""You should tell him, your heart is clear." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0e41faefc7de0b35f991c496e9e9040"He nods,"Thank you Cateri-chan." He says sincerely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c39d6e730785778bb5ea144c728797c"I wish him luck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d50130248193d6dda32d21ae8dff3060"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midorima POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce2b1ca9006ba6d971aead34aed0044b"I see Takao, I know what to do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="070720eecd7ad5d58ad30e5ffaa6eb50""Hi you ok?" he asks, tilting his head sweetly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be1f2c98f84628dce4d4ab8b6e0a1add""Yes, I am fine." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b025afe986a760b10dd195a08d06a2fb""Ok, well I love you."He says sadly. I pull him into an embrace, I hold him gently yet protectively./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c91f42575ff307fe82d22946fe3883f1""Yeah, I love you too." I say softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6c4001195078cc8f0f84d3f92e1cf57"He jumps,"Y. . .You do?" he asks softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e71902b213cb4e411746f45568bbbb4""Yes, I do. At first I was in denial, then I had a chat with someone and I realised I do love you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d315b1e554d857ceebfede599e77c67""Aww." He buries his face in my chest,"Who knew you were a closet romantic."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab9d1bb60f24fadef522d52d376ddedb"I blush furiously,"S. . .Shut up!" He laughs and hugs me back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="791565fe996f59fd942d9bdb57b1b4aa"He looks up and I bend down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b614144ca9bd96f0878fe87411aeaa0"Our lips meet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb265351d45eec994522f4c3ea6197dd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"THIRD PERSON POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f234ab3fe8247549de8d6973d5a5914b"Little did the two lovebirds know that two 'someones' were watching./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="877ac943be97deb3e95f810c07b79054""Cateri-chan, I do admire your ability with love." Kuroko deadpanned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68f0e4154524e4e18a9818814ad18dca"Cateri who was slightly red and jumping up and down."Well, I could see it so I did something about it, that's it." Tetsuya ruffled his little sister's hair fondly and smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="065138cad9d0a6c35525faf2e75c1422""Well, now on one will forget you in Shutoko. Soon we are going to leave to another country but we can keep in touch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d057ac857881c94bb72409987cf45076""Ok, lets check up on the other two." Cateri smiles and heads over to the hospital room/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02a3a564a9a39cd5d3d711cffe4e2da1"Otsubo-senpai was asleep resting on Miyaji-senpai, who was conscious, when he saw the siblings he held a finger to his lips. They nodded. Cateri mouthed, 'how are you feeling?' He nodded to say 'I am ok.' Cateri sent back a thumbs up and Tetsuya nodded. Miyaji stroked Otsubo-sempais hair, he looked relaxed as he could be. Cateri wondered how much the two had missed each other. The separation must have been painful. Though pale Myaji-senpai looked happy, love did indeed help heal the broken./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f3791ea456f5431a7ba58ebeaac1956"Otsubo woke up and his reaction was to fling his arms around Miyaji, sobbing and tears leaked from Miyaji's eyes as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2f99a53dff9f23b2414d5982a8fb196""Is this what they call an emotional tearful reunion?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b427a09673c53ce050c2078835d5860d""Yeah I think so." Kimuro-senpai says out of nowhere. The siblings smile. Then the laughing spreads, Miyaji-senpai's brother arrives and he starts to laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fb8ea2cb8cf5468e6553f0c2e99e7c8"It was an unfair world./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63f381015cd48171fc596ed75ca36a2e"However humans always found a way to laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="220ee15161427bca3fca0c225fa2c9de"Cateri smiled and laughed she had never laughed with the many people, sighing she though, 'well, everything is sorted out.'/p  
p class="fixed-ratio" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; position: relative; height: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px 0px 461.265625px; text-align: center; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="e5bef31229c479030beb54af9c0c9864" /p 


	6. The Next On The List Is!

Mystery POV

I touch his face, so broken, the blood stained his face. His once angry expression had melted to a scared helpless look of fear. I smile, breaking the strongest is always the most fun. I look at his almost bare body the I dressed him in a bit of clothe, I was kind enough to let him keep a little bit of his pride. I have to admit I understand why people pay so much just to beat him up and hold him. He is a real beauty, shame he looks so sad now. The fiery spark in his eyes was really attractive.

I look at his chest, the marks of kicks, whips and slaps were still there. I should probably scrub a bit of blood its hard to see skin. . .

"How are you feeling senpai?" I ask mockingly, the boy was ridiculously proud of the title senpai, it made taking it away from him absolutely gold!

"Stop it, please. . .Don't hit. Please!;" He begged, I frown it looks like he is starting to go nuts, I guess he won't last much longer I'm going to move him to an outer cell. Out of stock, at least he will be spared from more beating. . . Assuming he doesn't die from hyperthermia, starvation or simple insanity.

"Oh well, bye bye!" I smile and walk out the room, leaving the broken shivering boy behind.

I look at the old label on the door.

 **Kasamatsu Yukio Leader of Kaijo Squad**

 **Cateri POV**

Tetsu and I spent only another couple of days in the city of Shutoku, we went sightseeing. Midorima-kun gave me medical lessons then we went heading of with some helpful gifts and tons of thanks. Miyaji was more or less healed. He is still in a wheelchair but he managed a soft, strict smile and even yelled at Takao-kun and Midorima-kun to'not be too lovey-dovey'. The comment had sent them both red. Ha!

Either way Testsu and I sat in a cafe in Kaijo, the next in the list. Shutoku had sent them a message about the situation and they said they would send Kise. The truth is I actually know Kise from the wars, Tetsu and I made friends with him on the battlefield. and we ended up as great friends. He also got in a relationship! Great right. It happened in the war, Kaijo was losing, Kise collapsed from exhaustion. Then his senpai picked him up! Needless to say I saw this.

I was thrilled and was so happy, I had been rooting for them for a couple of centuries. Kise was a childish, silly shapeshifter he could also copy people practically perfectly. Kasamatsu-senpai was a strong-willed, good looking fairy. Yes a fairy, now do NOT start to think he has cutesy wings and blah blah. (Kise-kun once teased him about it and earned a kick in the face). Him being a fairy means he is strong and handsome. He has steel blue eyes and spikes black hair.

The problem was he sacrificed himself so the rest of the squad could escape at the end of the battle. If thats not bad enough, Kise was heart broken and there were advertisements on the border saying things like 'want to see a fairy, come to the Uncrowned and you can beat him all you want.' Needless to say I burnt them all to hell.

"Kurokochi, Caterichi hey!" A happy voice yells out. Kise is waving at Tetsu. Of course he has no clue where I am. . .

He smiles but immediately I know it is partially fake.

"Hello Kise-kun."

"Hello Kurokochi long time no see, where is Caterichi?"

I stick my face in front of his and say, "I am right here, how are you doing?"

"AH! Oh. . . Hi! I am ok." HE smiles a little sadder, "I am glad you came, is it true you have come for Yukiochi?"

"Yup, we are going to break out your boyfriend, hang in there a little longer." I say supportively and give him big hug. I know he still utters so bad.

He returns the hug,"Thanks, you always know what to do." He replies. Of course he has to bend a bit since I am really short. . .

We chat a bit then see the Kaijo emblem with 'Kaijo Squad.' written neatly.

"Welcome to our humble abode." He bows dramatically. I skip in with Tetsu.

"Wow, it is nice here." It was nice it was spacious with a neat cluster of offices, a meeting room etc. Yellow and blue patterns spread across the walls.

I walk into the meeting room Tetsu in front.

"H(e)y are y(o)u Ku(r)oko, The Phan(t)om (P)rince?" a tall brunette asks excitedly.

"Hello Moriyama-senapi, yes it is him and this is The Princess of the Shadows." Kise says gesturing to the air beside him missing me. I solidify a bit and holler, "Hello!"

Everyone in the room except Kise-kun, and Tetsu jump 3 feet into the air.

"Oh. . .Oh, hello." A black haired boy says shakily.

I plonk myself on a chair and smile,"Shall we get to it, have you done your research as well?"

They nods and spread some times, blueprints and instructions out.

Well me, lets get started!


	7. Broken Heart

please listen to watch?v=7fWHhVpvTBI

BTW The music video is faded. I LOVE MUUUSSSIIIICCCCCCCC! Also I can not write sap so. . . I am suffering. There is lots of sap in here. Hopefully. . .

Kise POV.

Caterichi nods and tells the squad the plan will be fine, she puts up a few suggestions but I don't hear her, everything is silent.

I can finally see Yukiochi.

The last year my heart has been broken. I miss him so much. I miss his touch. He used to get annoyed easily, he kicked me too. That would hurt, so cold!

However I still loved him. Then he was gone.

I miss his warm lips.

His beautiful wings.

His comforting arms.

I miss him so much.

I was so glad when I heart Caterichi and Kurokochi were coming. Caterichi always knows how I feel, no one can lie to her, she stares right through you. When I first saw her, I was honestly intimidated. Kurokochi could be scary but seeing her flowing blue hair and blood stained kimono. Was . Truly. Nerving. Her cold icy eyes stared right at my soul.

I found it hard to believe she was my age, she was naive but a fighter. Cold but chatty. Sharp eyes and soft ones.

Caterichi helped me when I lost Yukiochi.

She simply looked at my and gave my a hug. I remember breaking down. She didn't say a word, just stood there. Quiet.

I look up. Kurko was staring at me."Oh! Did you say something I zoned out!"

"Kise-kun, please do not zone out. I asked if you were up to coming with us one the mission?"

"Yup! I am as ready as ever."

"This is the plan, I will sort out the lock and I need you to distract the guard and knock him out. While you and Cateri retrieve Kasamatsu-senpai I will be on watch. Also you will be in charge of carrying the guitar."

"Huh? Why a guitar?"

"Cateri says Kasamatsu-senpai's mental state might be fragile. You being there and the music of a guitar might help. He did play the guitar."

"Oh, right. Wait! Caterichi can play the guitar?"

"Yes but you will be singing. Its a song you know. Honestly a singing, model."

"Oh ok, the only song I know is faded. . ." I pause, I used to sing that with Yukiochi, "When are we leaving?"

"Whenever, get ready."

I scramble to my office to put on some black clothes.

"Right lets go."

 **SEVERAL HOURS LATER STUCK AGAINST A WALL IN THE UNCROWNED EMPIRE**

I walk up to the guard.

"Hello, hos life?" He blinked. I had shapeshifted into a replica of him. He blinked.

"Wai-"A At that moment, with lightning speed Kurokochi appeared and knocked him out cold. He dusted his hands.

"Right moving on." He follows presumably Caterichi into the building.

I glide through, it is strange borrowing Caterichi's power. I follow Kurokochi through rusty, grey walls, then he stops. Takes out a pin and fiddles with the lock.

"I really don't want to know where you learn that from."

He shrugs.

Then the door swings open.

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight in front of me.

Yukiochi lay still on the floor. Dried blood covered him and a rag across his groin.

"Yukiochi?" I call hesitantly.

I rush over and hold him in my arms. Scared. So scared.I shake and yell, "Yukiochi?"

He opens his eyes, cloudy. His eyes widen in fear,"Stop. . .Stop please. please don't hurt me." He begs pleading.

"Yukiochi its me!"

"Stop. . .Stop please. please don't hurt me." He chants like a mantra.

"Yukiochi!" I beg.

"Kise, I think this is time for the music, music unites people." I nearly jump. Cateri is calmly sitting down with the guitar in position. I nod tearfully, she gives me an understanding nod.

I clear my throat and cradle Yukiochi in my arms.I start to sing.

You were the shadow to my light

Did you feel us?

Another star

You fade away

Afraid our aim is out of sight

Wanna see us

Alight

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

Was it all in my fantasy?

Where are you now?

Were you only imaginary?

Where are you now?

Atlantis

Under the sea

Under the sea

Where are you now?

Another dream

The monster's running wild inside of me

I'm faded

I'm faded

So lost, I'm faded

I'm faded

So lost, I'm faded

These shallow waters never met what I needed

I'm letting go a deeper dive

Eternal silence of the sea. I'm breathing alive

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

Under the bright but faded lights

You've set my heart on fire

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

Atlantis

Under the sea

Under the sea

Where are you now?

Another dream

The monster's running wild inside of me

I'm faded

I'm faded

So lost, I'm faded

I'm faded

So lost, I'm faded.

I finish the song. I look at Caterichi, her guitar playing is amazing.

I feel a soft touch against my cheek.

"Kise is that you?" A shaky voice whispers. I grab his hand and press his hand against my cheek.

"Yukiochi, its Kise." I embrace him. I stroke his hair.

"Kise. . .I love you." My heart leapt, how I had wished to hear those words.

I kiss him gently on the forehead and hold him protectively.

"We need to go, Kise-kun carry Kasamatsu-senpai." With that she dragged us both hurriedly out.

When we got outside, Kurokochi and her conjured up a flying landing, it would be slower getting back with so many people. The siblings set Yukiochi out flat and she gets out her medical kit she had been carrying.

"This is going to hurt so talk to him to keep him distracted." With that the two retreated into their little world. I place Yukiochi's head on my lap and stroke his hair.

"I love you so much, Yukiochi. My heart was broken when they took you." I tell him softly. "I had to live with a broken heart. Every night knowing you were hurting."

He winces as the siblings operate him. I'm glad Caterichi is good at learning things. I am glad Midorimachi taught her.

"It hurts." he groans. I kiss him on the forehead and clasp his hands between my own. "I know it hurts ok. I am here, everything is ok."

He nods holding back tears. Even now he still acts like a captain.

"I love you so much." I tell him, which is true I love him from the bottom of my heart. normally he comforts me but even the strongest are allowed to be weak.

Then a wave of pain flashes across his face.

"Ow, Kise it really hur-" I cut him of by pressing my lips to his. I stroke his hair. I kiss him again on the cheek.

"Everything is ok. Caterichi and Kurokochi are good with things like this."

I look at his chest then look away quickly. There were stitches and cuts and bruises everywhere. It almost made me angry people could dare harm him. He is a fairy, a beautiful fairy.

I bring his hand to my lips. He is quite red at this point.

"Aw, Yukiochi you are so cute." I grin, he shoots me an annoyed look only he can do.

"You are blushing too." He says and winces. I smile and look at him lovingly. I cup his cheek. It has a cut on it. I caress his hair. I lean down and give him another kiss, anything to ease the pain.

"I am tired Kise."

I look at the siblings, they nod.

"You can sleep."

I gently rock him until he sleeps. He looks like a fairy, no. He is a sleeping angel.

A sleeping angel with a slowly healing heart.


	8. Hold On Tight

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c4b17a822283d5ae43d031414ab4459"Disclaimer. I do not own Scars to You Beautiful. I highly recommend this song. It is so touching. watch?v=CdT_vj6Mxwk /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a3b32af2058f6ac641b9009434c7ac5"Third person POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55b5a1777ddc7c4442c6c2e211ac0842"The minute the four got back Kasamatsu has been rushed straight into the operation room. The two siblings could only do so much, medical wise they were still amateurs. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d97e955d5f463da3f32bc2cac4e9f05b"Kuroko sat outside with a poker face on. Kise paces outside worriedly. Moriyama was looking at pretty girls, trying to keep calm. Hayakawa was fidgeting nervously, mumbling incomprehensible things to himself. Kobori simply sits there, calm and collected as possible. Cateri was nowhere to be found./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="508ef4c8c78b84d5eb082864a1e52589"The team plus Kuroko all wait outside Kasamatsu's room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af81b8cd1fc6ed8b7e6037ca02c3b244"Even if he lives they had been warned that he would be scared for life, his personality would be different as well. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="919608de09a74b55637cb5d7b565a15b"He had bruises./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8dde678587adbc0d63ecb7662546cfe"Stabs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0b6093e6bf7b894ea34350b15324dc0"Stitches./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d5ba1227de833bcb7be99a6f1f9e9d1"Scars./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eac9cc185c75e8f66ebbc342f2752673"Outside Cateri walks, it was in the evening. The slight orange tinge with a touch of darkness covers her. The blue eyes look down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="595c9408e4ff39dba7f4b6ee7e1b5cea"Her world was not this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5340ecec233051504f0af7d24820cad"Her world was a boy in an operation room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b364557481313e63549c840a252e40fd"A lover with a wrecked heart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1fea51deba3bcf6295df29c2adf9a55"A team desperately trying to hold on without their captain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0714d5981fc73fee4cc405818a57d70f"A fairy with no wings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51f7e15efd424fe536a1c574efc00532"A shapeshifter with no shape./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20ec97bc0fae2a48e172500ca6c6da7f"Her world was sad. So sad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="719db947e388328a2b134e266e9bf0ca"She hums, Scars To Your Beautiful./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61621f2d97b45f653da06118aa7f57d1"Her singing was not good, it was average humming. not special, she was not some singing celebrity./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd76be190cf946f3bf70b1bc37de4f2c"She definitely was not Kise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2de28ee0cf24461e8063f36063401455"Just silence reminded her of her non-existent world. The passer bus walked on light, she walked on darkness. The invisible boundary, the cage that would not break for her. The trapped girl and her dark bars of imprisonment. To be truthful she would never admit but she was often jealous of Kise, well of everyone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="133bec8ba52dcbecd65d4b9aee7cd89c"She was a jealous being./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5c55badcf936e2e32b9c984f45bee06"Jealous of the love they had./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ce0e5f5a14a6041a3fa832b5e44a141"Jealous of their burning light in her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14f148dcc002b859d530c23cccc73a4b"Jealous of their popularity. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1eddb7e837dc54c1800545542e2d9de9"Jealous of the platform of light they stood on while she was drowning in the dark./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcc1fbc5511347400f4ca0dda5d4c848"Jealous of their world, that they did not see the people around them as black featureless, mocking insults./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="824a3b534b4097cf3a4fa10ad5949a30"Jealous of their talent and credit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebbb10ee916624468db1db25516aa459"Jealous of the fact she would forever be a ghost while they stole her light away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d3b98df993ee9fe107034b8c46d91de"So, so jealous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b13043c8e084bbe2d9f07d5e6cd0cf1c"She clutched her heart, her inner turmoil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1409bf5f99e8a8e37e26423538ea3266"Her secrets. She stops herself. Then shook her head and screamed to no-one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6c969e7ace7eda7754d89f625e256a4""MY WORLD IS DULL AND BLACK BUT THE STRONGER THE LIGHT GETS THe MORE MISTS SEEMS TO EMERGE AND IT KIND OF BUGS ME. OH YOU WANT ME TO BE LONELY? WELL IN HEAVEN, HELL, EARTH, PAST LIFE, REINCARNATION, LAND, SEA OR SKY AM I LONELY!"* She coughs, thats better she thought. Then she smiles She was mist, she would be a fighter. The fighter that is needed but silent. She would help others and complete her wish. To leave a mark on the world. A mark on history./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1f4015b576863ee9eba05fe7b0571b8"She ran back. Kasamtasu-senpai, there are a lot of people waiting for you. So./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1facaa27c2d24c87e27bef88f8f27789"Please come back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3935fa080379c4a7dac5f1c3a95c2e69"For my brother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b9479e1930b2392a28845c6b3520adc"For your strong team./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b906ecfdac168de9d755d23f4a16f37f"For the one who will love you forever and more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2a0acd54a5440a56f1f500475176032"Don't die./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be3b2a84142dcebf431f7bea1a1c2dad"Don't go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7045989c704296ee2e102f67d28d91e"Live./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3878e8365f85c9fdfc9989b24c22d2a2""Live for crying out loud. Kasamatsu-senpai don't you go leaving anytime soon." She yelled. She arrived back at the building. Panting she walked in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f403c237c4e8acc9a7c65635372f539d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"AUTHORS NOTE*THAT PHRASE IS MY FAVOURITE PHRASE. I HOPE NO ONE IS OFFENDED BY THE HELL AND HEAVEN THING. UM... I HOPE THAT... IT ISN'T OFFENSIVE... CARRYING ON BEFORE I CONTINUE TO MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a65302ce715d6859a8833c67a30aafd4"Kise POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40cd1e73d00f8701d702321757cc73fb"I pace and pace, 'ugh, this is killing me' I think to myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92dda2806df3856222f97f980127a787""I am sure that Kasamatsu-senpai will be ok. he is a strong-willed man" A soft voice comments. I jump, "Thanks Caterichi I say at the faint image in front of me."Where were yo? Were you here the entire time?" I ask uncertainly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55aabc4b18e51e05384aadcf037b690c""No, I just came back from a calm-down-right-now-cateri walk."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d1679481f394a19486c23be9d8fa929""Ok." I don't need to say anything else. Caterichi knew what was going on in my head, she knew me well enough./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="171c46d1f87086b1529a7fc8f427597d""Um, I have the results for Kasamatsu-sans operation." A nurse says quietly. My throat tightens. Everyone tenses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34faad919bf3f6810186c3b245c96b91"Then she smiles, "He is unconscious and will be for a while and his body is as fragile as paper but he is very stable."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41ed7a611fa875167654e475cf1adbcf"Everyone cheers loudly. Even Kurokochi looks relieved. I look at Caterichi's bickering image. She sighs and does a little celebration dance. Everyone is laughing, even the nurse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac86c5b67afe20c930bfaf66a6e93efd" We all pile in his room and start chatting. I sit on the edge of his bed. There are tubes in him and some device on his feet. My heart skips a beat, his sleeping face is so... Beautiful. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d507e83409dd41309f8d347a66799948"I feel the love in my heart spill out. I take his hand. He is unconscious but he looks like he is sleeping./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7ad1899fbd70267c3f40d684e4acbf9"Hold on tight to life Yukiochi. I'll hold on tight to you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a2df72681de94bb091373c3248a83df"I am waiting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5aa57cac129d75e28189a5fa7a60547"Hold on tight my Yukiochi./p 


	9. Phone Calls

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" watch?v=kbkWo7z61hA The song is This little girl. I do not own it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; overflow: hidden; width: 720px; height: auto; color: #555555;" data-media-type="video" data-video-source="youtube" data-video-id="kbkWo7z61hA" data-preview-image=" . "span class="on-remove-image" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: absolute; top: 10px; right: 10px;" /spaniframe style="box-sizing: border-box;" src=" /embed/kbkWo7z61hA?rel=0enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" data-video-id="kbkWo7z61hA"/iframe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I am so sorry for the loooooong wait. I had a bunch of things too do. I hope this is ok!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I am soooo sorry!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"love/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"This miserable and pathetic author. :(/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Third person POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Finding Kise was never hard. At. All. However, locating him in a group of crazy fangirls was entirely different. Cateri sighed, normally she would pass through the crowd but she was with someone today. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Kasamatsu-senpai?" the bluenette asked. Kasamatsu had only just gotten out the hospital. Wheelchair bound, weak, battered and wrecked but breathing. Of course Kise had rushed out only to get flocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kasamatsu sighed deeply looked around a bit then took of his slipper. Then he threw the shoe at 100 miles per hour at some person in the crowd. At that specific moment a girly voice cried out in pain. The crowd scattered a little./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sorry ladies but I have to go!" the girls complained but dispersed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""There he is." Kasmatsu mumbles, "Those irritating fangirls always do my head in and the way that stupid idiot handles them is even more annoying."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The girl smiles, she supposed some things never really change. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A couple of seconds later a blonde ball of energy came springing towards them/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yukiochi!" The boy flings his hands around the older man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ugh. Get of your heavy." Kasamastu groaned, "And its senpai to you, you little brat."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Cateri smiled, then she realised what a third wheeler she was. Regretting how she hadn't taken up her brothers offer to tag along. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""If your going to flirt. Please flirt later." she scolded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kasamatsu burned red and shoved Kise of, while Kise grinned wildly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kise naturally took over and animatedly chatted to Kasamatsu while heading back to the hospital. Cateri wondered again why they had come. She thought, 'If we were just going to head back why did we leave in the first place'. Then she realised, 'life doesn't make sense.' Then she remembered why she offered to come./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"FLASHBACK/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She was sure she had been walking around in physical form and minding her own business so how had she ended up in this situation? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well beautiful lady I shall fight for you from here on. I swear upon my life." Moriyama said enthusiastically while holding her hand. Cateri being a pretty good matchmaker had honestly no idea on what to do when it came to her own affairs. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Normally of course she would invisible to heck outa there but her powers faltered when she felt strong emotion. Apparently awkwardness was an emotion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Umm. Well. I am flattered?" she offered baffled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You have soft hair and very nice blue eyes. You truly are a pretty lady." Cateri was completely overwhelmed until at that moment her brother turned up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Kasamatsu woke up." She mentally thanked her brother before exclaiming, 'That is absolutely wonderful. Let's go see him!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She politely bowed to Moriyama-senpai before quickly flitting away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"FLASHBACK ENDED /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She shivered. She never dealt with flirty men very well. Kise had been a problem until he got into a relationship with Kasamatsu. They had a very violent argument in a very random shop, (with Kasamatsu doing all the hitting) over his playboy personality. It only ended after Kise kissed Kasamatsu very violently on the lips after claiming Kasamatsu was his true love. Needless to say Kasamastu went bright red before flitting very quickly to the bathroom while yelling, 'Screw you we are talking about this later.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kise simply smiled much to the amusement of most of the bystanders. Cateri had simply wondered how Kasamatsu had so much stamina even after fighting a battle. She decided fairies were truly terrifying creatures./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Cateri smiled while thinking about how the two were really a power couple. However, Kasamatsu was more soft spoken and she could easily sense the feeling of fear and paranoia around him. She supposed that understanding people was probably a part of her overload power. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"His wings had been protectively folded away and had not been used for a while. She also knew that Kise blamed himself over his lovers capture, even though it was technically a sacrificial moment on Kasamatsu-senpai's half. The one who captured him had held a grudge over Kise for a while. Shougo Haizaki. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After looking at the wounds on Kasamatsu-senpai while performing basic emergency patch-up, she had realised most of the wounds looked like angry, torturous wounds. Like they were made simply out of anger. Kise must have realised too. She felt bad for the poor boy. He really needed some alone time to catch up with his boyfriend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey Caterichi are you still here?" Kise asked. Cateri realised she had gone invisible again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes sorry." She called over. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Soon they arrived at the hospital, the minute they opened the doors they were met with a very pale Hayakawa-senpai he was panting wildly, "We go(t) a phone call!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Um yes?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""A phone call f(r)om the Un(cr)owned Empi(r)e!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"That was when Cateri decided phone calls were cursed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p 


	10. Sorry

I have Exams So I am going to pause this story.

Sorry for anyone bothering to read this rubbish.

Love.

Pufflewuffle.


End file.
